


A Whole New Worl

by Chianine



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Disaster Artist: My Life Inside The Room - Greg Sestero and Tom Bissell, The Room (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babyface <i>nothing</i>. I don't need him squeezing my ass like Hell when I fly to stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Worl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonScience33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/gifts).



“So what do you think?” I asking Greg, but I know what happening inside his donut head. He already planning his life here. 

“I think it's nice,” he say. “I'll take it, if that's okay with you.”

“You don't have to rush,” I tell him. My God, he only in apartment for one minute and now he want to live here forever. Slow down, young man. “Take your time. See if you are comfortable.”

I look at mail, all this bill stuff, while Babyface start messing with the sheet and the _Hollywood Reporter_. Why he make this hobo Mickey Mouse bed thing? Now he curl up on floor like puppy dog with magazine pillow. Babyface is crazy. He is off the wall like his mother I think.

With the _Hollywood Reporter_ so close to his head, maybe Hollywood dream sneak inside his brain like he become big star and own the world? Probably, but hey, I guess he already have these big dreams. He not say it, but I know. We all have The Big American Dream. Even Potatoface like me can dream.

Babyface roll over and sniff his nose. He only acting like asleep. He think I cannot tell? I can tell, young man. I laugh in silence and shaking my head, like old mother duck or something. Babyface the actor. 

I still looking at mail while Greg rolling around back and again. Maybe he not so happy now for _Hollywood Reporter_ pillow and hard carpet? Maybe he want something from Potatoface? Well, he cannot stay little boy forever and he have to ask for things he want. I wait, but he say nothing.

I cannot wait forever for Babyface. I need to take shower. 

I do like pretty ballerina to the bathroom even though I know Greg not sleeping. He is dreaming though. Dream of big audition, big studio, and very big check. I don't disturb the dreams of his donut head. Why he still have that hairstyle anyway? He need change to something better for big sharks. 

I laughing for the donut head but he cannot hear because I close bedroom door for my private area. Maybe I should leave door open in case he need something? Like Q-tip or something like that? Maybe he need to brush his teeth or tinkle little bit? You know, that is what bathroom is for! And we are cousins now anyway.

I turn shower on and take off my shirt and pant leg. I am go to take off underwear, but then I have strange kind of feeling. I look behind me through bathroom door. It is dark, and I can't see if Babyface watching me. He can be sneaky sometimes, like when he pretend to sleep. 

I get one foot in shower, and take fast look out of blanket but no Greg. “Whatever,” I say to myself, “it's not like he is Alfred Hitchcock movie, to come and kill me with big knife all blood everywhere on the toilet!”

I laughing more because I can see Babyface doing scene with blondie wig and big dress in my head. That can be profitable idea, maybe. We shoot scene right here in bathroom, then send video to movie studio so they can see the power. “That is good idea from Potatohead,” I saying to myself.

Babyface will need lot of good ideas from his big cousin if he want to reach stars. First he need new hairstyle. He may need money little bit, too, or else he end up in gigolo business. Then his mother will kill me, my God! I don't think so, young man. I don't die for this donut hairstyle.

I get in shower and water raining on my head. I scream little bit like maybe girly squeal. The water is so hot, my God. It is not the Calgon. I have to sing so Greg not hear me crying like lobster dinner.

_A whole new worl..._

I sing so loud from heart and my hand go out like chest get big. I singing like opera man I think. Ouch. My hand bang wall but I laughing.

_A whole excideen poyeeeen aview..._

Why I sing this song now, I asking brain. It is Aladdin song. He does magic flying carpet with princess big adventure.

_I cahhhn be everware,  
No teahheeaaahh prayer,_

Why I sing this song, I still asking? I guess movie is good. I want to fly like bird, sure! I mean, I am birdman, you know? Why not I fly?

_I can share da big new worl wiyouuuu..._

I imagining me and Greg on magic carpet. Greg is princess but don't tell him, he is sensitive. We fly over Los Angeles and go so fast through Hollywood sign like Star Fight.

_Leh me show you da worl..._

The world little now under the carpet and we fly to stars. Greg touch one and bite it like candy or something.

_Shiny, sparkrler and shiner..._

“Greg, why you do that for? You are so crazy!” Then I twirl us little bit. “Hold on, Babyface!” We do twisting and world spin. Greg screaming and hold on to my ass so tight, my God.

_Tell me Babyface, whan your hawrt feel raight?_

“Greg, you squeeze me like Hell!” I screaming fun at imaginary Greg, but not in shower or Babyface think I crazy like his mother. “Somebody is big baby chicken! Cheep cheep cheeyeeyeeyeep!”

_Unberievable fly! Seeing and I am wonder..._

And then I realize like big bomb that it is very powerful symbol. Aladdin take princess to stars, show her big world, and I show Greg same thing. I help him because he still feeling like little boy. I have to be big cousin, and show him to try new adventure.

_Leh me take explroring on magic carpet rahyde..._

Greg can have whole world if he brave and not little chicken. I show him how to take world's balls like he want. I support him, even when he squeeze my ass like Hell.

_A whole new worl for youuuuu aaaaaaan meeeeeeeee..._

Song is over, so I get out of shower. I standing there so quiet and water dripping on my chest. It feels good. I listening for Babyface. 

Water is tickling my ass and make me jump. I cannot stand here and get cold freezing wet because of Greg. I go into bedroom to get dressed and Greg still not there. I brushing my teeth so he have more time but I cannot wait all night for him. I open door to see him still on floor with _Hollywood Reporter_. This is so baby stuff I don't know I can make deal for him. 

He laying there like this dead guy but I know he still acting, so I say, “Hey, yo. Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?” Then I realize he may not know that I am expert massage man. “Sleeping process?” I ask.

He finally act like alive. “What?” he ask, like he at Disneyland or something.

“Are you fine?”

“Yeah,” he say, “I was falling asleep.” Then he put arm over face like bedroom light bother him.

I bother Greg, nothing! _He_ bothering me, keeping his cousin up all night when I have big important meeting tomorrow! I don't play the games, young man.

I deciding to give Greg one more chance so I leave door open just little crack. He is sneaky with his Alfred Hitchcock stuff so maybe he want to creep inside when he think I sleeping. 

I fluff up pillow for Greg and pull out sheets. I lay down and wait but I so tired from long drive. Greg think I sleep but that was just vampire meditation time. If Greg not hurry up, I will not be awake so we can do sleeping process. I sick of this waiting.

“Somebody's chicken!” I call to Greg. It is final warning to Babyface.

But Greg do nothing.

 _Whatever_ , I say to myself, then close my eyes and on magic carpet again, this time just me. Babyface _nothing_. I don't need him squeezing my ass like Hell when I fly to stars.


End file.
